


Labyrinth

by LpsClair



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, natewantstobattle
Genre: Canon - Book & Game combination, M/M, The Bite of '87
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: Nathan's been in a box for 10 years, he's twenty-eight and has no friends other than Charlotte. Then a night guard comes in every night to talk to him, Nathan knows who he is, and he gets Nathan outside of the pizzeria twice, with the risk of losing his job. But people have forgotten the child who was rushed to Hospital in 1987 and supposedly died after, and  the pizzeria chain it's self.Can Freddy Fazbear's really handle the commotion of keeping Nathan a secret during the day while William falls in love with him? Or will it just lead to another shut down?





	1. Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon and I make nothing from this.

It was night five and Vincent walked into the dark, unlit prize corner, tapped the box by the wall, Nathan opened the left side of the lid a small bit and looked at him, "What are you doing here?' he asked the taller man, fully opening the lid "I just want to talk to you, is that alright?" The smaller male smiled and nodded.

Letting him inside, once inside the rather large box, Vincent gently held Nathan's hand and smiled, causing Nathan to blush a light pink, thankful for the darkness of the box, in which he lived, although he didn't miss Charlotte's movement backward, towards the walls of the box, as far away from Vincent as possible. "What did you want to talk to me about, Vincent?" Came his soft reply, the older male looked away for a while and sighed. Nathan truly wondered what he could want, he didn't really come to Nathan for anything, other than to keep to Nathan company, which Nathan didn't really mind, but still questioned what he could want, other than himself, but Vincent didn't seem to want him, not in the way the others did, at least he didn't show it? Or did he? Nathan couldn't tell.

"Nathan, I was wondering if you wanted to leave, I know you haven't for a long time." Nathan was confused, why would Vincent want him to leave? Did he know that Nathan wanted to leave the pizzeria, and go back to his friends? "How did you know?" Nathan asked, sitting crossed-legged on the floor of the box "I've heard you talk about your friends, Nathan. I've heard you talk in your sleep, I've been with you when you've been crying, I know you don't like this place, the building, the memories." Vincent said, softly squeezing Nathan's hand, and sitting next to him, "I can get you out of here, when Mike and Jeremy leave at six, you could sneak out with us, it would go unnoticed, I promise. You can go back to Mat, Bret and the rest if you come with me."

Nathan thought about it, for a while to point where he had heard his and Charlotte's music box get wound up by the guards about a few times. Nathan lost count easily, he wasn't all that good at maths so left most of it to Mat, but in end, he looked at Vincent and nodded. "Okay! Sure, only if I get to take you for dinner as a thank you." Vincent smiled "Sure you don't want me to pay?", he said playfully, which got him a Freddy plush thrown at him.

"You know Bonnie's bigger right?" Nathan looked confused and tilted his head "He is?" Vincent waved it off, telling him to never mind he nodded and leaned on Vincent, the latter running a hand through his hair. Sometime soon they heard the chime for six.

"Coming?" Nathan took his hand and managed to get carried by Vincent, "P-put me down! Vincent!!", not wanting to scare Nathan, he immediately placed Nathan down and walked him out of the pizzeria. "Thank you, I don't like being held." Vincent nodded, while Mike and Jeremy ran up to them as they walked past the main stage. "Hey, guys, what did we miss?" Mike asked holding Jeremy's hand "Nothing much really, only I'm taking him out." Vincent said pointing to Nathan, they looked at him as if he was crazy, "Y-you know he's not meant to b-be out r-right?" Jeremy stuttered, he had some sort of social awkwardness, Vincent nodded "I know but staying there isn't good for him, we don't know what happens during the day, but it can't be that good." he argued kindly and kept Nathan to him, as they left through the entrance. 


	2. Promise Me

William was watching the people in the pizzeria, three children caught his eye two blondes and one dark-haired, two boys one girl; friends it seemed, close friends never going more than a meter apart from each other until the dark-haired boy went to Kids Cove. William froze. It happened so quickly. Toy Foxy leant in and bit the child. Took off his frontal lobe, somehow survived, damn lucky though for the kid at least, the pizzeria closed its door for good but everyone was told that the kid died, when really he lived, was treated and kept inside the pizzeria, forever.

 Kept inside the box, Nathan was fine, the only thing he couldn't do anymore he couldn't have nightmares or be scared of things, he never cared anymore. Although he could feel pain, not much but he still could, he had no fear, no anxiety or pressure to the box, for him was fine no one came in and he didn't have to leave. Until Vincent found him, again. Nathan had always blamed him for his accident, although he'd never say it to his face. 

But now, Vincent had managed to sneak him out of the pizzeria, out of his safe place, away from his box. Although he got to see his friends again. Vincent had taken Nathan, first back to his so that I could adjust to new surroundings. Nathan mainly sat on his sofa, looking around a very tiny thing, and turning around at new sounds. "Nathan?" Nathan turned to look at him, Vincent and nodded "Yes?" it was so strange, to hear Nathan's full name, everybody just called Nathan 'Nate'.

  "Who was it?" Nathan blinked, he knew what Vincent was asking, 'Was it me?' constantly running through their minds, every single worker, every single guard "Was It Me?" _IT'S ME "_ It's you, it was always you. _"_ Nathan said blankly, softly, and looking right at him "You promised you'd put me back together." _I'll put you back together, One big happy family, together again_ "Nathan..." Nathan blinks and actually look at him, he looks like a human, but he's not, he looks sad, he looks lost. "I'm sorry, I blame you, not literally, but I blame you."

 He looked shocked, but not surprised, _One big happy family, Thanks for letting me join the party, "Go get him, Bon Bon!"_ Nathan heard faintly, coming from under the house looking at Vincent who hadn't moved "Vincent, what are we above, please tell me." Nathan said reaching out for his hand, he sighed and looked up, taking my hand and said the most confusing code ever, "Deep Below Ground. Where Memories Sleep. And Secrets Don't Keep. Anger Is Restless. _Don't hold it against us, you don't know what we've been through._ " A soft female voice said after him, but it didn't seem to be in the room, or in the house, the voice seemed to be distant. That's when it clicked; I may have been in a box, but I know who was in there with me, Charlotte's about the only friend I have in the pizzeria. I didn't say anything, I was about to, but stopped as I looked at Vincent, instead I sat closer to him and wrapped an arm around him "Vincent, it's okay, I'm sorry I brought it up, really I am." he lifted up his head and smiled at me, taking hold of my hand he blinked, most probably holding back tears.

 "How about, we get ready to go for dinner, now?" he looked at Nathan, "What, I said that I would." he smiled and got up, to get changed, as I went up to the room Nathan had here. As Nathan opened the door Nathan heard the voice again " _You're not who I expected to see here_." I felt strange, and voice creeped me out a bit, I got dressed and ran down the stairs, nearly crashing into Mike. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Nathan said as he held onto the bannister "D-did you h-hear it too then, the v-voice?" I nodded and sat back down, Mike rubbed Jeremy's arm and whispered something in his ear, as Vincent came down. "I'm trusting you two, we shouldn't be too long." Mike and Jeremy nodded and mock saluted "Yes Sir!" Vincent rolled his eyes and together we left to go to a restaurant.

 "Nathan, you can ask me anything, about Freddy Fazbears, anything you want." He told Nathan when we sat down, I looked at me, "Even the voices?" I asked he nodded, I smiled and clapped my hands with glee! "Honestly, you really can be a child sometimes." I lightly kicked him under the table "What is under your house, really?" I asked as the waiter came to get our orders, I simply said that I'd have whatever Vincent was having, as I couldn't really read the menu. "The voices and what's under my house are tied, have you ever heard about the Sister Location? I know some employees still talk about it?" I nodded after trying to remember, "Yeah, only just a few words though, it was hard to hear things during the  day." He smiled.

 "Yeah, I'm gonna hate the reopening, anyway deep under my house, is where those animatronics are stored, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora and Circus Baby, but I did something awful, I guess Henery did a similar thing. I tried to save my son, Michael, I made the Sister location animatronics an updated version of the spring lock suits, with a human compartment inside the torso area of them, I will admit, I made them to kill I won't lie about that, I told her to stay away from Baby, but she didn't listen and need up begin consumed by Baby, I nearly thought of suicide at that point, but then my son nearly died at the hands of his brother, at his birthday party, so I made him as one of them, his brother I placed in Freddy's suit."

 I looked up at him and gulped "Why would you admit that to me, and whose in Ballora?" I asked he clicked his hand as the waiter brought out food, I smiled and watched, _It must be difficult for them, having to look after someone with the attention span of a child._ I thought as Vincent clicked in my face I looked up startled "Sorry." I muttered he waved it off "I'm telling you because I trust you, and another reason that you've already figured out, My wife's spirit is inside Ballora, the voices are them, it's possible to hear them, I don't like it but I have to live with it, and they mostly don't like me, Baby finds her way out somehow." He explained as we ate, I only had two more questions, I swallowed before facing him again "How do you know Charlotte and how do you feel about me?" He looked up and blinked "I used to work with her father, the rest you know.", he paused I looked at him and waited, soon I got bored and played around with the food on my plate, making faces with it while eating, " Nathan!" I looked up and blushed, before looking down.

 "Well aren't you rude, someone's talking to you and you completely ignore them!" a lady says as she walks by, Vincent goes to retaliate but I stop him "Stop, she won't understand, Vincent there's no point." I hold his hand as he sits back down "Nathan, I'd rather show you how I feel, but know this, I do want you I always have since we started to actually to talk but I'll never treat you like they do." I smiled and we continued our meal in peace, with many people calling me immature or rude, as I kept focusing on other things while Vincent was talking. It got to the point which Vincent got up and told the lady she could shut up and mind her own business or he'd make her, I think I couldn't really hear him. Soon after we left the restaurant and I skipped along the path, as Vincent grabbed my arm "Nathan, stop you're going to hurt yourself." I nodded and walked beside him, my mind wondering, Vincent did start to talk to me and I did respond until I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I was held back from following it by Vincent.

 "God almighty! Nathan, stop," He said pulling on my arm, pushing me towards him. I toppled and screamed "Vincent! Do Not Do That!" I said as I fell on him "I don't like it!" He cupped my face and I froze, "V-vincent?" I whispered and looked at him, "Nathan, I'm sorry I never realised, I'm sorry." He said quietly, leaning in he brushed his lips against mine and slightly pressed them together, before pulling away, I blinked and looked at him, blinked again before smiling and standing up. "Let's go home!" I said pulling him up and walking next to him, no longer running off or zoning out he held my hand and watched me, I blinked and looked at him "What? Why are you looking at me?" I said giggling, he smiled and pulled me closer to him "I'm just wondering, how lucky you are I know the pizzeria isn't the best but it's better than most places, and personally I'm just thinking if you blame me, why to be nice to me?" I smiled and nuzzled him, before tugging at his collar "I'm nice because you deserve it, if I wanted to I could hate you like the rest do, I could easily go after you every single night, but I like you so I don't but I will never stop them." I said running to get there faster.


End file.
